Little Valentine
by D.keykiio
Summary: Sebuah perayaan valentine kecil untuk Jaehwan dari Taekwoon.. Keo LeKen LeoxKen VIXX DLDR!


**LITTLE VALENTINE**

.

Deerlian Oh

.

Jung Taekwoon and Lee Jaehwan

.

Keo/LeKen Couple's

.

Oneshot, failed romance, Failed fluff, boyxboy, OOT

.

Don't copy paste, plagiat and other bad things.

.

 **Happy reading ^^,**

.

Mata yang terpejam itu perlahan terbuka. Setelah melepas penat bekerja seharian Jaehwan bisa tidur pulas juga. Jadwal yang padat memaksanya untuk memangkas waktu tidur. Dan Jaehwan bersyukur, walaupun hanya sekitar dua jam setidaknya ia bisa tidur.

Alunan piano yang dimainkan pada malam hari itu membangunkannya. Jaehwan tidak marah, tidak. Karena ia tahu siapa pemain piano itu. Bagaikan sebuah undangan, ia merenggangkan otot lalu bangkit. Otaknya memerintah agar keluar dan menemui sang pemain.

Bibirnya melengkung manakala sang lensa menangkap sosok itu. Sosok tampan yang terampil memainkan jari di atas tuts piano.

"Aku membangunkanmu?" Sosok itu rupanya menyadari kehadiran Jaehwan.

Jaehwan duduk di sebelah sang pemain. "Tidak, aku bangun sendiri." Jawabnya dengan suara parau yang kentara.

"Mau aku mainkan lagu pengantar tidur? Kau pasti lelah, kembalilah tidur."

Jaehwan menggeleng.

"Hyuk masih tidur?"

Jaehwan mengangguk.

" _Hyung_!"

" _Hmm_?"

Jaehwan ikut memainkan jarinya di atas tuts. Ia tak berniat mengganggu, ia hanya ingin bermain piano dengan sosok ini.

"Kau merindukanku?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Iya, aku tidak merindukanmu."

Berhenti. Jari tangan Jaehwan dipaksa berhenti. Kedua mata bulatnya menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang masih larut dalam permainan pianonya. Merasa diperhatiakan, sosok itu menoleh sejenak lalu kembali tenggelam di antara musik yang mengalun.

Jaehwan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Mungkin karena ia sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban sang kekasih.

"Sungguh kau tidak merindukanku?"

Musik yang sempat menjadi latar percakapan keduanya terhenti. Sang pemain menolehkan wajahnya sekali lagi pada Jaehwan. Ada senyum tipis mengembang di wajah tampannya.

"Buat apa aku merindukanmu kalau aku masih bisa melihatmu setiap hari?" Balasnya kemudian dengan jari yang kembali menari di atas tuts.

Jaehwan mencebik kecil. Jelas, siapapun tak ingin mendengar jawaban demikian begitu juga dengan Jaehwan. Dalam hati ingin sekali sang kekasih ini akan mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan setengah hati padanya. Walaupun sebenarnya jawaban sang kekasih juga bukan jawaban yang salah.

"Tapi aku tidak setiap menit ada di dekatmu _hyung_!"

"Memang."

Taekwoon -kekasih Jaehwan- menghentikan laju jarinya lagi. Tak mendapatkan tanggapan dari Jaehwan rupanya cukup menggelitiknya. Sekali lagi ia menoleh dan menjauhkan jari-jari itu dari tuts piano demi menggenggam tangan Jaehwan.

"Jaehwanie, lihat aku." Taekwoon gemas melihat ada kerucutan di bibir tebal Jaehwan. "Buat apa aku merindukanmu jika aku masih bisa melihatmu, jika aku masih sanggup menjangkaumu, jika aku masih tetap menghirup aroma tubuhmu? Aku tidak akan merindukanmu selama kau berada di rengkuhanku, kau ada di setiap denyut nadiku dan aromamu selalu membuatku tenang. Aku tidak akan merindukanmu Jae." Ia mengecup punggung tangan Jaehwan. "Selama aku bisa melakukan ini padamu aku tidak merindukanmu."

Dan berhasil. Kekasihnya itu tak melayangkan protes. Meski ada yang mengganjal di dalam hati, Jaehwan tak berusaha menyanggah. Jawaban itu cukup membangkitkan rasa hangat di seluruh tubuhnya. Karena ada kepercayaan yang tinggi di dalam hati bahwa sang kekasih memang mencintainya dengan tulus.

Terkadang sebuah kenaifan bisa muncul kapan saja bukan?

Hening lagi.

Jaehwan hanya memandang kosong jari-jari Taekwoon yang mulai menjamah barisan tuts piano. Bibirnya terkatup sempurna. Hembusan nafas teratur dan tubuh yang terdiam mematung itu mengundang tanya bagi Taekwoon. Apakah kekasihnya itu mengantuk? Atau ada banyak tanya yang menggantung di benaknya?

Namun Taekwoon tetap melanjutkan menyetubuhi piano itu dan membiarkan Jaehwan untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada di benaknya.

Dugaan Taekwoon benar, lelaki itu memang tengah memikirkan sesuatu. _Ah_ tidak. Sebenarnya ia tengah terpikirkan sesuatu. Ada hal yang tiba-tiba melintas di otaknya. Memaksa Jaehwan untuk menerawang dan mengingat. Kemungkinan ada tumpukan memori yang berusaha ia buka.

Keningnya mengerut, bibirnya bergerak gelisah. Sesuatu itu mendesaknya untuk segera diluapkan. Jaehwan mengalihkan atensinya dari jari-jari Taekwoon ke wajah sang kekasih.

" _Hyung_!"

" _Hmm_?"

"Hari ini hari _valentine_..." Jaehwan berhenti sejenak. "Apa kau tidak ingin memberiku hadiah?"

"Untuk?"

"Untuk?" Ulang Jaehwan terkejut. Kenapa dengan kekasihnya ini? Apakah Taekwoon memang dilahirkan sebagai orang yang paling tidak peka? Selain wajahnya yang jarang menampilkan ekspresi, ia juga jarang memberikan perhatian. Ia bahkan masih sempat menjawab begitu entengnya dengan tangan tetap pada tuts-tuts piano. Lalu kenapa ia bisa suka dengan lelaki semacam ini?

Jaehwan menghela nafas putus asa. "Tapi Ravi memberikan Hakyeon _hyung_ hadiah. Hongbin juga." Jawabnya sedikit ada bumbu kekesalan disana. Jika boleh jujur, Jaehwan cukup iri dengan kedua pasangan itu.

Alih-alih menjawab, Taekwoon malah menggoyangkan tubuhnya seiring musik yang mengalun. Dilengkapi juga dengan senyum di wajah. Ia sengaja untuk menggoda kekasihnya itu. Rupanya yang menjadi pikiran Jaehwan adalah masalah _valentine_.

" _Hyung_!"

"Untuk apa aku memberikanmu hadiah Jaehwan?"

Jaehwan mendengus. " _Hyung_! Hari ini hari kasih sayang. Kalau kau memberikanku hadiah, berarti kau menyayangiku. Dan aku iri dengan Hakyeon _hyung_ ataupun Hyuk yang mendapatkan hadiah dari pasangan mereka." Jawabnya menggebu. Kali ini kekesalan jelas terlihat di antara kata yang terucap.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Taekwoon menghentikan permainan piano. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada sang kekasih yang tengah mencebik lucu. Tangannya menggapai wajah Jaehwan yang sedikit memaling.

"Jaehwanie dengarkan aku!" Mau tak mau Jaehwan menengok pada Taekwoon. "Bagiku setiap hari adalah hari kasih sayang. Tidak perlu memberikan kado istimewa di hari-hari tertentu. Kalau cinta hanya didasarkan pada hari-hari tertentu itu, cinta akan hilang saat hari berganti. Kalau kasih sayang hanya didasarkan pada barang-barang yang diberi sebagai hadiah, kasih sayang akan hilang seiring dengan habisnya barang itu. Bagiku kasih sayang dan cinta tidak ditunjukkan dengan memperingati hari _valentine_ , memberikan hadiah, cokelat, bunga dan sebagainya. Aku bisa memberikan itu kapan saja Jae."

"Ta-tapi.. Aku juga ingin seperti Hakyeon _hyung_ dan Hyuk yang diberikan hadiah spesial di hari spesial. Setidaknya itu akan menunjukkan sebagai bukti bahwa _hyung_ peduli padaku."

Bibir Taekwoon mengukir senyum lagi.

"Semua orang punya cara sendiri untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka. Ravi punya cara sendiri menyenangkan Hakyeon, Hongbin punya cara sendiri mengungkapkan cintanya pada Hyuk. Dan _hyung_ , _hyung_ punya cara sendiri bagaimana menyalurkan rasa cinta _hyung_ kepadamu Jae."

Jaehwan hanya diam, ia tengah menantikan kalimat selanjutnya dari sang kekasih.

" _Hyung_ mungkin bukan lelaki yang romantis, _hyung_ bukan lelaki yang peka, _hyung_ mungkin bukan lelaki seperti Wonshik maupun Hongbin yang tidak malu membagikan kisah cinta mereka. Tapi _hyung_ adalah _hyung_ , yang akan selalu memberikan perhatian padamu meski kau tidak menyadari itu."

Kedua alis Jaehwan menaut. Ia merasa sedikit kurang mampu mencerna akhir kalimat dati Taekwoon.

" _Hyung_ selalu menyempatkan untuk melirikmu di setiap saat. Sesekali melihatmu dari kejauhan, menyentuhmu, atau mungkin _hyung_ menyampaikan rasa sayang _hyung_ dengan sebuah kekerasan." Tangan Taekwoon membelai lembut pipi Jaehwan. "Tapi percayalah, itu cara _hyung_ agar bisa terus menyentuhmu. Terdengar aneh memang, _hyung_ hanya tidak terbiasa untuk bersikap romantis di depan umum."

Dada Jaehwan bergemuruh senang. Sebait kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Taekwoon terdengar tulus sekali. Ia tahu, dari cara Taekwoon menatapnya memang ada ketulusan disana. Jaehwan tak sanggup lagi membantah. Bibirnya seolah keluh untuk mengucapkan sebuah tanggapan.

"Ma-maaf _hyung_!" Dan hanya kata maaf yang mungkin masih bisa lolos dari bibirnya.

Taekwoon tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Satu kecupan diterima bibir tebal Jaehwan. "Aku mengerti, aku tahu kau pasti ingin seperti Hakyeon dan Hyuk yang memiliki kekasih begitu perhatian."

Jaehwan menggeleng keras. "Ti-tidak! Aku tidak iri. Aku senang memiliki kekasih seperti _hyung_." Lantas Jaehwan memeluk tubuh sang kekasih. "Maafkan aku _hyung_ yang mungkin masih bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Terima kasih kau mau menerimaku yang seperti ini." Tukasnya pelan. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jaehwanie."

"Aku juga."

Tangan Taekwoon melepas pelukan Jaehwan lalu beralih pada pipi sang kekasih. Ia menangkupnya dengan lembut. Kedua kristal yang melekat pada masing-masing saling bertatapan. Jelas sekali terpancar sebuah kasih sayang yang tulus dari sana. Perlahan, jarak yang ada mulai sedikit terhapus. Kedua hidung mancung itu bertabrakan. Detik selanjutnya, Jaehwan bisa merasakan sebuah kelembutan dari bibir Taekwoon. Memejam mata, mereka saling bertautan. Bibir Taekwoon menyapu lembut permukaan bibir Jaehwan.

Hirupan panjang mengakhiri lumatan itu. Bibir Jaehwan tersenyum melihat Taekwoon juga tersenyum.

"Kau meminta hadiah dariku bukan? Bagaimana kalau aku bernyanyi untukmu? Walaupun ini tidak terlalu istimewa."

Jaehwan menggenggam jemari Taekwoon sejenak sebelum meletakkannya di atas tuts piano.

"Bernyanyilah untukku _hyung_."

Taekwoon mengangguk. Ia memainkan asal piano itu. "Mau lagu apa? "

"Terserah _hyung_!"

Taekwoon mangut-mangut mengerti. " _Words to say_? _Ah_ , itu tidak cocok dengan suasana ini." Tangannya masih memainkan asal piano itu. "Bagaimana kalau lagu _Light_ dari Sungkyu _sunbaenim_?"

" _Light_? Sungkyu _sunbaenim_?"

Taekwoon mengangguk. Ia mulai memainkan intro lagu itu.

" _Nae mame deureo on geoni, malhaejwo eonjebuteonji. Go gaereul dollimnyeon ni nuni tteolla.."_

"Kenapa _hyung_ memilih lagu itu? Dari sekian banyak lagu Vixx dan lagumu, kenapa memilih lagu Sungkyu _hyung_?"

Taekwoon tersenyum. "Lagu ini sesuai sekali dengan kisah cinta kita. Lagian _hyung_ yakin kau bosan mendengar lagu-laguku maupun lagu Vixx. Sekarang dengarkan saja, _hmm_?"

Dan Jaehwan terdiam, ia membiarkan tuts itu bergerak mengeluarkan melodi yang beradu harmonis dengan suara merdu Taekwoon. Sebuah lagu solo Sungkyu dari Infinite.

" _I Wanna Kiss You, I Wanna Hold You Tight. Neowa nanugo sipeo ni modeungeol naege gidaegil. You, You, You naege dagawa i sunganeul jiwodo naneun neoreul nochi anha, I, I, I ne soneul jaba  
Can't Let You Go. Wanna Make You Feel My Love_."

Sepenggal lagu itu memang terdengar manis di telinga Jaehwan. Ia tak tahu jika lagu ini mungkin memang memiliki arti tersendiri di hati Taekwoon terlepas dari lagu-lagu yang ia ciptakan. Suara Taekwoon sungguh cocok sekali menyanyikan lagu semanis ini. Apalagi dengan senyum yang mengembang dari bibirnya. _Ah_ , ia tahu. Jenis suara Sungkyu dan Taekwoon tak jauh berbeda. Keduanya cocok untuk lagu sejenis ini.

Jaehwan mulai menggerakkan badan seiring lantunan lagu yang dinyanyikan. Bibirnya tak melepas senyum sedetikpun. Hatinya bahagia saat ini. Ternyata benar, bukan cokelat atau bunga yang harus ada setiap perayaan _valentine_. Sekedar lagu manis yang dinyanyikan juga bisa sebagai hadiah. Jaehwan bersyukur memiliki kekasih yang berbeda dari lainnya.

Ia bersyukur bisa memiliki Taekwoon, mengingat hubungan keduanya juga belum lama terjalin.

Dan Jaehwan merasa jika valentine kali ini adalah valentine terindahnya. Meski hanya sederhana namun penuh cinta.

Karena sekali lagi, Taekwoon punya cara sendiri untuk menyenangkan hati Jaehwan.

.

.

.

.

END

.

 _Shine You're The Light_

.

Apakah kau telah datang ke dalam hatiku?

Beritahu aku, sejak kapan?

Ketika aku menolehkan kepala ku

Aku memikirkan matamu

.

 _Can I Could I Be Your Man_

Waktu tampaknya mengalir kearahmu

Pada gerakan tanpa katamu

Aku tak bisa memejamkan mata

Kau bahkan menjadi lebih jelas

 _So Give Me The Light_

 _Give Me The Light_

.

Kilau senyummu melelehkanku

Yang menunjukkan kepada dunia, bersinar di depan ku

Bahkan jika semuanya berubah dan menghilang

Aku hanya merasakan cahaya mu

 _Light In My Eye_

.

 _I_ , _I_ , _I_ , akan datang kepadamu

Ku coba tuk menghindar tapi ku tak bisa, aku tak dapat menunggu lagi

 _You_ , _You_ , _You_ , menggenggam tangan ku

Aku tak bisa menghindar, ku kan dapatkan cahaya itu sekarang

Kilau senyum mu melelehkanku

Yang menunjukkan dunia, bersinar di depanku

( _You Light Up My Night You Make Me So Right_ )

Membuatku melihat semuanya

.

 _Give Me The Light_

Cahaya yang selalu bersinar di depan ku

.

 _I Wanna Kiss You_

 _I Wanna Hold You Tight_

Aku ingin berbagi segalanya dengan mu

Aku harap kau akan bersandar padaku

.

 _You_ , _You_ , _You_ , datanglah kepadaku

Bahkan jika saat ini terhapus, aku tak akan membiarkan mu pergi

 _I_ , _I_ , _I_ , menggenggam tanganmu

 _Can't Let You Go_

 _Wanna Make You Feel My Love_

.

 _Lady, Lady Cuz You Are The One For Me_

Bahkan setelah waktu berlalu

 _Wanna Be Your Love_

Sehingga hatimu tak akan ragu

.

Dengan hati-hati ku kan datang ke padamu, sedikit demi sedikit

Dengan alami, akan ku tunjukkan kepada mu

.

.

Light – Sungkyu Of Infinite

.

.

 _Okeee, bagaimana dengan FF ini? Fluff? Romance? Duh, aku gak tahu gimana dengan FF ini.._

 _Aneh yaa? Garing yaa?_

 _Silahkan direview aja deh yaa.._

 _Oh ya, itu lagunya aku share lirik dalam bahasa indonesia, maaf kalau dibacanya aneh.._

 _Tapi coba dengerin deh, enak banget loh lagunya dan aku pikir juga pantes dengan jenis suara Taekwoon, kalo menurutku sih, Leo itu Sungkyu sedangkan Ken itu Woohyun, jenis suaranya maksudku.. :D :D :D_

 _Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _Deerlian Oh_


End file.
